Cardiovascular event rates in women with lupus represent a 5 to 10 fold increase as compared to population-based studies of normal women. The pathogenesis for premature atherosclerosis in women with lupus is likely multifactoral. The first aim of this study is to estimate the prevalence of clinical and subclinical atherosclerosis in women with lupus. The second aim is to determine the association between atherosclerosis and markers of inflammation in women with lupus.